Can I kiss you?
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: Another fanfic from my kagehina month (more info on my profile). This story includes: dense volleydorks, discoveries and shitloads of talk about sexualities... it's fluffy af right now, but it might make lemonade in later chapters (but whether it get's any more chapters is entirely up to you, yes YOU). So rated T for safety right now. (I am bad with summaries... sorry...)
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata?" kageyama asked, successfully snapping the shorter boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" hinata replied, still slightly confused after being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can I kiss you?" kageyama asked casually, and it took hinata several seconds to process the question.

"What!? Where did that come from? Why do you suddenly want to kiss me!?" hinata asked incredulously, and he was definitely blushing.

"Well I want to know it I'm attracted to boys or not…" kageyama answered.

"Oh… but why a kiss? And why me?" hinata asked.

"Because I thought a kiss would be a good way to figure this out. If you think it's okay, bad or good, and if you want more or less… and you're gay right?" kageyama replied.

"Yeah I guess a kiss would be… WAIT, so you're saying you want to kiss me because I'm openly gay? That's a terrible reason." Hinata said.

"Then how did you find out that you're gay?" kageyama asked.

"I… I don't know… I just kind of always found boys more attractive than girls. I guess what really drove it home was when I first je-Oh my god I am so NOT telling you about that!" hinata said, his cheeks turning an amazing shade of red.

"What? You won't tell me how you found out? But I really need to know…" kageyama said.

"No that's not… Okay, I'll help you… WAIT not in the way you might think! I mean… I'll help you figure it out, but I won't kiss with you and stuff like that… talking only, okay?" hinata replied.

"But I won't be able to know if I'm gay or not if I don't try kissing you…" kageyama said grumpily.

"Are you kidding me? There's a lot of ways to find out if you are gay or not! Take me for example, I didn't find out by kissing a guy..." hinata said.

"Then how did you find out?" kageyama asked.

"I won't tell you!" hinata replied.

"Why?" kageyama asked.

"Because it's personal! Extremely so… and you should be able to tell if you find guys attractive or not any way! So do you find guys attractive? And do you want to touch and kiss and stuff like that with other guys?" hinata asked in return.

"I don't know… I don't really give it much thought, but I don't think I'd dislike kissing and stuff with you…" kageyama answered truthfully, and it took hinata a little while to process this new information given to him.

"Wait, so you actually… what about others? Would you dislike kissing and stuff with other guys?" hinata eventually got out, his cheeks heating up.

"I don't know, as I said, I don't really give it much thought. And I'm not good with these things… you know that… you know that I'm not good with self-awareness…" kageyama replied.

"Yeah… okay, but how about this! Would you dislike kissing tanaka?" hinata asked.

"I don't know because I haven't tried… but I don't think I'd like to…" kageyama answered.

"Then how about asahi?" hinata asked.

"I… I don't think I'd want to, but I wouldn't know if I liked it before I tried it, right?" kageyama replied.

"You're stuck on that assumption, but you've actually made it pretty clear that you have no interest in doing anything romantic with either tanaka nor asahi… so how about Nishinoya?" hinata said.

"What about Nishinoya?" kageyama asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean. Would you like to kiss and do other similar stuff with Nishinoya?" hinata replied.

"I don't know! I… I don't think so… but I wouldn't know unless I tried it! How many times do I have to tell you that?" kageyama asked. He was getting tired of all these pointless questions.

"Then how about me?" hinata asked calmly.

"I've already told you that I want to kiss you!" kageyama said angrily.

"Well then you like me." hinata said.

"I… like you? As in…" kageyama asked hesitantly after the few seconds he took trying to properly process what hinata had just said.

"As in romantically, yes… think about it, you don't want to try kissing and other stuff with anyone else, right? But you want to do that sort of thing with me." Hinata replied.

"So I am gay then?" kageyama asked.

"No not necessarily… there's a lot of sexualities out there you know, but for now we've established that you like me." Hinata answered, trying his best to keep calm.

"What does that mean? I like you, and you're a guy, so that should make me gay right?" kageyama asked.

"No, didn't you listen to what I said? You could be bisexual, gay, demisexual or something else…" hinata answered.

"I have no idea what demisexual is… so which one am I?" kageyama asked, and he honestly expected an answer to that question.

"How would I know!? Only you know which way you swing kageyama… I can't tell you how you feel, can I?" hinata asked incredulously.

"I guess not… but wait. You did tell me how I feel about you, so does that mean that you were lying? Or you don't really know?" kageyama asked. This whole thing was confusing him to no end.

"No, no, that's something I figured out because of your answers on my questions." Hinata replied.

"Then I do like you?" kageyama asked.

"Yes!" hinata answered impatiently.

"Then go out with me." kageyama said, and it took hinata a few seconds to realise what he had just heard the other boy tell him. It took hinata a few more seconds to process it, and he couldn't help but wonder how many times this was going to happen to him today.

"Why?" hinata asked.

"What do you mean why? I like you, and you're gay, so that means it's okay, right?" kageyama said matter-of-factly, and hinata had never been as angry with kageyama as he was right now.

"You did not just say that. You idiot! No, that doesn't mean that it's okay! What if tanaka said what you just said to you? Would that be okay?" hinata asked. He really couldn't believe how ignorant and self-centred kageyama was being.

"… I… oh… no it wouldn't… but that's just because I don't like him… but I don't really- how is it for you? Does being gay mean that you like all boys? Or just some of them?" kageyama asked, and all of hinata's previous anger left him because he realised that kageyama just honestly didn't know any better. Although Hinata got a little angry at himself for being so harsh when he realised that he had been in the wrong for just assuming that kageyama was doing it on purpose. But he still thought kageyama was being an idiot for assuming that it's completely different from being straight.

"No it's just like being straight, but with boys instead of girls… you have a type." Hinata answered.

"A type?" kageyama asked.

"Yeah, you know… a certain type of person you go for. Like some guys go for girls who are small and cute, while others like the more mature girls or athletic girls. That kind of type. I guess you could think of it from a straight girl's perspective…" hinata answered.

"Oh… so… what's your type?" kageyama asked, and hinata couldn't help laughing at that.

"What's so funny? It's a legit question!" kageyama said defensively.

"Hah, real subtle kageyama." Hinata said, and kageyama was confused again.

"Would you please just answer the question?" kageyama asked impatiently.

"Yeah. My type is… um… I haven't really thought about it… give me a moment…" Hinata said. he honestly hadn't thought about it too much. He had just figured that he'd know once he fell for someone.

Hinata closed his eyes and tried constructing what kinds of features he liked in a guy, and after a few minutes he had a vague picture of a guy in his mind.

"I've given you a few moments, now please tell me" kageyama said impatiently. He was getting tired of how evasive and vague hinata was being, especially when he needed the answers.

"Don't rush me! It takes… time… to…" hinata said, angrily at first, but it died down into nothingness when he realised that the vague picture he had constructed of his type was still there when he opened his eyes.

Kageyama was his type.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I changed today's entry for my kagehina month's title because I split it into two different fanfics when I started writing it...

I seem to have gotten myself into a little writing blockish thing when it comes the "Persistent aren't you?" fanfic...  
mostly because I can't seem to write it the way I want it to be... whenever I start, it always just flies off into whatever direction it wants to go...

so now I have this fic and another one that I started _(which I'm not sure what to do with)_ , but I still don't have "Persistent aren't you?"...

but I hope you guys like it anyway _(I personally kind of think it's a little... idk, ugh? don't have any confidence in this fic...)_ , and as always when it comes to my entries for my kagehina month; I won't waste any time and energy on writing another chapter for a story that I don't have any proof that anyone even remotely likes. I have a lot of other fics to continue, and I have a lot of drawings to draw, and so I constantly need you to tell me if you think I should add another chapter, because if you don't then I won't.  
 _(I am terribly sorry if that seems harsh, but I don't want to burn myself out by writing a lot of stuff that no-one likes enough to read and comment on, when I have other projects that needs to be done...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama was his type.

Had he really been as dense as kageyama!? How come he hadn't noticed this fact earlier? No, didn't his type use to be a little different? He used to like brown hair, right? And also green eyes…

And as kageyama called out hinata's name and tried getting the shorter teen's attention again, hinata realised that he had actually fallen for kageyama somewhere along the line.

"YOU! I, HOW, WHEN!?" hinata shouted suddenly, making kageyama jump slightly out of surprise.

Kageyama waited for the smaller of the pair to explain himself, and he did.

"You're my type… when did that happen!?" hinata asked incredulously, but he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"I don't know! How could I possibly kno- wait, so you like me?" kageyama replied, which caused hinata to blush.

"I-I guess… I… yes…" hinata said, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red, which seemed impossible.

"Then go out with me!" kageyama said.

"No" hinata replied.

"Why not!? I like you and you like me, there shouldn't be a reason for you to reject me anymore." kageyama said.

"You really... you should think things through before you do and say things... you just found out that you like me through me telling you, and I just realised that you're my type mere moments ago, so we're really in no position to go into a relationship with each other..." hinata replied.

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" kageyama asked, clearly irritated by the way hinata was acting.

"We should think things through! And when we both know how we feel about each other, REALLY know how we feel, then we can think about going into a relationship with each other... but before I'm a hundred percent sure that I like you in that way I will continue to turn you down." hinata answered stubbornly.

"Fine, how long until you know?" kageyama asked.

"What!? how would I know how long it'll take for me to figure out my feelings!? how long would it take you?" hinata replied incredulously.

"I don't know." kageyama answered.

"Exactly!" hinata said.

"That's not fair! I don't know why I would need any time at all to figure out my feelings, I already know them! you told me, right? So there shouldn't be any problems... and I won't properly know how I feel about you before I try kissing you!" kageyama said angrily.

"I, you... how can you be so sure you'd figure out how you feel about me after kissing me? What if you kiss me and you still don't know? What then?" hinata asked just as angrily.

"That won't happen! I know that I'll figure it out once I kiss you, so let me!" kageyama shouted, and hinata was about to shout back at him but stopped himself. They had this bad habit of riling each other up like this, and things could get out of hand if it continued. So hinata forced himself to calm down.

"Fine... let's say that you find out how you feel about me after you've kissed me, that doesn't mean that I will." hinata said, and kageyama was silent for a little while, deep in thought.

"Then... how? How do you plan on finding out how you feel about me?" kageyama asked curiously.

"T-That's... b-by thinking about... you..." hinata answered, and he couldn't remember a moment when he had felt more embarrassed than right now, or at least there wasn't any moment that came to mind...

"Thinking about me? How would that make you realise how you feel about me?" kageyama asked.

"That's usually how people figure out how they feel about others you know... how do you feel when you think about me?" hinata asked in return. He wasn't lying, people figured out how they felt about each other by thinking about them... but hinata hadn't originally thought about having decent thoughts about kageyama, he was thinking rather... indecent thoughts, or he was going to in order to figure out if he liked kageyama sexually or not. He was not going to tell kageyama that though...

"I don't know..." kageyama replied. He was having a hard time figuring these things out, and he seemed to only get more and more unanswered questions whenever he tried solving a problem. Why does feelings have to be so hard?

"How can you not know?" hinata replied, honestly astonished by how little kageyama seemed to know about himself.

"Well I think about you all the time, so I guess I'm immune to it?" kageyama said, and if hinata was astonished before...

"Are you kidding me!? That's one of the very definitions of being in love with someone! Have you even tried figuring out how you feel before, when it comes to these sort of things!? I mean holy crap kageyama! You're telling me that you haven't realised how you feel about me before I told you? how could you not realise when you know that you think about me all the time, and you want to kiss me!? Do you fantasise about kissing me too? About doing other things with me? because that would really top this whole thing off..." hinata said. He really didn't know how to feel about this anymore... this was beginning to seem more like kageyama unknowingly confessing his undying love for hinata, and what was he supposed to do with that? This whole thing came out of the blue after all...

"I... yes..." kageyama answered meekly, a blush plastered firmly across his cheeks. Yupp, unknowing undying love it is...

"Jesus... okay... so you like me... a lot... and I don't think you need to kiss me to realise that anymore..." hinata said, and when he saw that kageyama was about to say something he quickly added "And the only real reason you feel like you need to kiss me right now is because you really want to do it... BECAUSE you like me."

Hinata honestly didn't know where he got all the confidence from...

And after he had added that last sentence kageyama closed his mouth and stood completely still for a few moments, probably processing everything. Then what seemed like realisation hit kageyama and hinata had never seen him blush that much before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I decided to not write "God damn curses" for today's entry for my kagehina month, instead I wrote chapter two of this...

I am not so sure about how this chapter turned out... and I really need you guys to tell me what you think about it...  
 _(because I might just rewrite it later when I have more... inspiration...)_


End file.
